Won't Lose Her
by Althatsyu
Summary: Nami has a secret that she doesn't want the crew to know. Crappy summary I Know but the prologue explains better... Ok so it's a LuffyxNami fic! Yei!
1. Chapter 1

Sooo well...this is the first I write a fic..so...please don't judge me...

* * *

Prologue

_"Dear Nakamas:_

_This will be the last thing you'll know about me..._

_I've decided to leave, by my own..._

_You may be wondering why am i leaving? Well, let me tell you that...  
_

_It has been an honor to be a Straw Hat!  
_

_But now...I don't belong to the crew anymore._

_I started this because of my village, but after that I had no reason to do it anymore I decided that I had to quit it,_  
_or that's what I thought..._

_You see, I had no reasons, but when Arlong asked if I was his nakama, that's when everything hitted me, I had already found my nakamas...they were only 4, but they meant the whole world to me, with them I was able to laugh, I hadn't laughed for years! And when we met Sanji...everything felt more perfect, I had a new family, but...I had to betray that family to save the memories of my past..._

_When Luffy saved us,I was so happy I couldn't even remember being so happy before...so I decided to join them, to finally have nakamas.  
_

_And of that way I continued to live adventures...to meet new friends...to have a new family...it was everything I needed.._

_And now, I've come to realize that,I would die to protect that family.__  
_

_I would have loved stay with you forever..._

_But..._

_I want to start a new life._

_Far away from the Grand Line...Far away from everything._

_I have my reasons..._

_I love the crew the way it is right now and I would never...NEVER want something to change._

_Please,don't be sad! Continue with the search of your dreams...I will know that you achieved them..._

_I will always love you! All of you...and I will never forget nothing about you..._

_Maybe... one day...we'll meet again.._

_Just maybe..._

_Just one more thing..._

_Luffy...How can I start? _

_I just need you to know that my feelings towards you were always sincere, you know more than well that I love you the way I have never loved anyone before. I gave you my heart because I didn't have any other choice, my heart already belonged to you..._  
_I'm devastated to leave you after everything we've been through, but it's the best, at least that's what I keep telling myself._

_Thanks for everything you did for me.I will never forget all the moments we spend together. Luffy I will always love you and I wish that one day, when you become the Pirte King, I can say that the most powerful,strongest and generous man owns my the beggining I didn't understand you, at all, I still don't but, you have such pure feelings in your heart, you are always there to help everyone...and that's what made me realized that had fallen for you, that I loved you. Please promise me you'll find someone who loves as much as I do, that you will love her and that you'll take care of her. You're a good man Luffy...and that's one of the things that I will always love about you till the end of my days._

_Please guys..._

_Don't try to find me._

_Atte: Nami."_

* * *

Soooooo...

HOW WAS IT?! I know maybe it was a little bit crappy...but...I really want to know what you think about it.

If there are any grammar mistakes,please point them out to me so I can fix them (I am a latin so I need to learn from my mistakes)

So how we say in my country!

ADIOSIN!


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo! There was something I forgot to write in the previous chapter..

I do not own One Piece-It's tittle and all the characters of this anime belong to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

Chapter 1

When Sanji finished reading the letter, everyone was in shock..

Sanji: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! WE ARE NOT GONNA LET HER GET RID OF US THAT EASY! She couldn't have left so much time ago so she's still near here...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! PREPARE THE MINI MERRY TO LOOK FOR HER!" When he finished everyone saw how the tears where falling from his face with nothing to stop them.

Robin: "Sanji." She wanted her to come back too, but she couldn't think of something coherent now.

Sanji: "What?!"

Robin: "She didn't want us to look for her, because she didn't want us to find her...it was her last request." She said almost whispering. She didn't want to cry but the tears where begging to gain strength..

Sanji: "I DONT CARE! I WANT OUR NAMI-SAN BACK! IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA HELP ME THEN I'LL GO ALONE!" He said putting straight and starting to walk to the stairs to get down the ship to look for Nami.

"Wait"

Everyone turned around to see Luffy not-facing them, because he was backwards,while his view was lost in the ocean.

"Who said I will allow you to go alone?" He said finally turning around, to face his crew, who were looking at him expecting him to break down and begin to cry for Nami, but he wasn't going to do it, he hadn't lost her yet, no...he was going to fight for her. "We're all going"

Sanji's face filled with emotion when he heard that...that meant he wouldn't lose his Nami-san! He wanted to see Nami again so badly. In the time they were traveling he had developed certain feelings for her...like protective feelings.

"Captain..." Zoro was impressed...Everyone had knowledge of the feelings of Luffy towards Nami, but she had requested that they didn't look for her...He was disappointed, he believed that Luffy was going to respect her wishes, but he was more than happy to know that they were going for Nami. She was a witch...but he was the only to know how much she reminded him to Kuina..  
both of them were so stubborn...and that's what he liked about both of them

"Do you disagree with my order?" Luffy seemed very serious...he really wanted to find Nami as fast as possible. All he wanted to do was hug her...and then...he will have the explanations he deserved.

"No sir. I was just wondering when are we leaving?" Zoro had a big smile, he used to trap pirates, finding Nami was going to be easy.

"immediately!"

"Did you hear the captain?! Let's move! Nee-chan won't get rid of us!" Said Franky with pure joy in his heart. They were going to find her, no matter what, Nami would be back in the Thousand Sunny with all of them as happy as they could be!

Everyone separated in several groups, they agreed that they would be back in the ship in two hours to see the progress of the others.

Zoro and Sanji wanted to go in the Mini Merry with Luffy, because they both agreed that the captain wasn't in the best condition to travel by his own, besides if something happened one of them had to be with Luffy so of that way he wouldn't drown if he fell to the sea.

But Luffy denied, he wanted to be alone so he could think of the past events.

They accepted after Luffy punched them in the face.

_"Wait for me Nami...wait for me"_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**I know...**

**It was EXTREMELY short, but I will make it up in the next chapter...**

**Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece all related to it belongs to Eiichiro Oda

That's all!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Flashbacks

Zoro's P.O.V

Zoro was looking everywhere, he had been in the boat for an hour without seeing anything, he was getting worried, if he had gone to isles that were near the ship he would've had found her in less than 5 minutes.

He still couldn't believe it...Why?

Yesterday he even had a talk with her.

Though...

Yesterday in the talk she had told him so many times how she was going to miss him once that the crew got separated.

He could still remember

*Flashback*

"Jajajajajajajajaja!"

"Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!"

"That was funny,witch!"

"Yes it was,lazy swordsman" After saying that Nami's face fell into sadness.

"Nami...What's wrong?" Zoro had become very worried about the abrupt change

"Nothing...it's just that...i'm going to miss you Zoro"After that she threw herself into Zoro's arms and hugged him.

"Miss me? Are you going somewhere?" Now Zoro was really worried...Was she leaving them?

When Nami heard Zoro's question se became rigid.

"N-No Baka! I'm just saying that when everyone reaches their goal we are all going to go through separate ways"

Nami's words relaxed Zoro as he understood what she meant.

He had never thought about that, about what was going to happen after everyone got what they wanted. He guess that, he had become so used to the people who surrounded him, that he even got to think they were never going to leave...

"What are you thinking Nami? Once that Luffy becomes the King of the Pirates you think he's going to navigate through the world alone? No! He needs us...and...though we reach our goals, we're not gonna leave him, we're nakama remember? Nakama never abandon each other!" Once Zoro said this, Nami's eyes began to fill with water as she couldn't hold them anymore. She started to cry violently on Zoro's chest.

Zoro didn't say anything, he assumed that she was crying because she thought that they we're going to leave her.

*End Of Flashback*

Oh how wrong he was...

He couldn't believe it! All of this was his fault! He could have stopped her! If he hadn't assumed that, and if had asked her more things she would've had told him! Everyone was suffering because of him!

* * *

Sanji's P.O.V

He was really tired. Yesterday he hadn't sleep all night long thinking in the conversation he had with Nami

At the beginning it was weird, because she knocked on his door at two' clock in the morning wanting to speak with him.

He thought she just needed someone to talk to.

When she needed to talk to someone it was either him or Zoro, but the typically midnight conversations were with him, because if someone entered to Zoro's room at two in the morning...that person wouldn't be alive to tell it...

*Flashback*

"What?" Sanji didn't know what to answer to Nami's question

"Yes...tell me what you think" She was very focused on him

"I-I...I don't know..I mean...I don't think so" He was really surprised by his own answer

"Oh...I see..." She was very disappointed by that...she started to get up to leave the room.

"But that I haven't gone through it, doesn't mean you can't tell me about it" He didn't want her to leave, and now he wanted her to stay even more after what she had just confessed him.

She just gave him a big smile and sat back at the edge of the bed.

"There you go,now...go ahead"

"Well...everything started a month after the Alabasta events...I became very concerned of what happened to him, everything, even if he was just bored...Everytime I saw him smile I just wanted to scream it out loud and let everyone to know!...But I couldn't do that, because I thought my feelings weren't corresponded, so I kept them for me...after the war" She made a pause "In that moment I was totally sure of my feelings, I just wanted to run where he was, hug him and never let him go...I even wished it was me the one on the floor, instead of Ace, so of that way he wouldn't be going through that, but I wasn't even there to do anything to fix that so I just kept myself concentrated. When I got the news of the split... I couldn't belive it! I just wanted to be dead, but that's what Luffy wanted, and I couldn't show myself weak, it took all my auto-control to don't run and cry...when I was away for two years I thought I could get over it, I even thought I had gotten over him...But in the moment I saw him...my heart stopped, and I realized I will never get over him, I just love him too much to do it...And...I haven't told anyone this...not even Robin" She gave a big sigh and she continued "Luffy and I were _together_ a few weeks ago...and he said he loved me..."

When she finished Sanji was speachless...he just couldn't believe it, how's that he didn't realize it before!? If he would've known, he would've had helped them! But the thing that left him more surprised was when she told him that they had been _together_ in the non-inocent way! He got shocked! HOW DID THAT IDIOT KNEW ABOUT **THAT**?! WHEN HE COULDN'T EVEN COUNT TO TEN!? Despite the fact he was happy for Nami, he was furious with that shitty captain, how could he do that to Nami?! She was such a little angel and he corrupted her! Well..it's not like if HE had corrupted HER, but he couldn't even allow his head to think that SHE had corrupted HIM...

After a long break, he finally said something

"So when is the wedding?"

She gave him a weak smile and then let out very soft "Never"

He thought she was kidding, but she had used a very low tone...as if it was more for herself than for him

She stood up and gave him a big hug

"I'm really going to miss you Sanji...you have no idea of how much"

He didn't understand, he just returned the hug but didn't say anything

She broke the hug and then started walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Sanji"

If he had just known that was going to be the last goodbye...

* * *

**Yei! It was a longer chapter!**

**Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, and unfortunately as I'm not the owner, Luffy hasn't married Nami yet..

I haven't said this before but...

I apologize for the OOC-ness

* * *

Chapter 3 : Luffy

Luffy's P.O.V

Why Nami?

Why?

"WHY?!" He let out all his anger on that scream. He was inconsolably, he didn't want to believe it, but he had to...she was gone. He still couldn't believe that she had abandoned them, there was just no excuse for this. After everything they had gone through she just couldn't decide to leave as if it was the most simple thing in the world, she had to understand that if she had a problem, then that's what nakama are there for, to help each other even in the most tough situations, and if it seemed like there was no solution or that it was impossible, then they wouldn't stop until they had finally came with a way of solving it, there were no impossible things in this world, and specially not for The Straw Hats. They had saved her when she thought that no else could, they had saved her entire village, they had proven her that if anything at all were to happen to her, then they wouldn't sit and watch, no, they were going to stand up and give a fight for their nakama. And that was exactly why he couldn't understand why, after all those things, she had left. He had proven her how much he loved her, how much he needed her, and that he wouldn't think twice about giving his life to safe her, but that didn't stop her from leaving. He wasn't going to give up on her, he had plenty of reasons not to, and he wasn't going to let her get away with this as if nothing had happen at all, no, first he was going to find her, and then he would have the answer he deserved, and if he had to chase her to the end of the world then he would without hesitation. She might have left them. "But I'm getting her back!" She might also be The Cat Burglar, but she wasn't going to escape so easy from him, once he's settled an idea on his head no one will make him change his mind, not even her.

The thing was...

Where was he going to start looking at? *Now that, is a very good question*

"I bet even Zoro would know where to start...Hmm, it can't be that hard, let's see...Nami's village is located on the East Blue, so all I need to do is going to Kokoyashi and bring her back" Now, the hard part was going to be getting to the East Blue all by himself. He was literally lost without Nami.

"Wait I minute...Where the heck am I?" He looked around and all he could see was ocean, big blue ocean. He tried looking around again to see if he could distinguish the Sunny anywhere, but his attempts failed as all that surrounded him was the ocean.

Now this was terrific, he got _lost_ looking for _a lost person!_ *Great, maybe I should sleep for a while, when I wake up I will probably have an idea.* And with that in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

~Two hours later~

He woke up feeling strange but before he could reply a growl from his stomach did it for him

"I'm hungry"

He got the small lunch Sanji had made for him before going out. He started to eat it in silence, when he felt something rare, something was really different in Sanji's food, he knew the food wasn't bad, because it was cooked right before they went off on their search,and that was probably...well he didn't know how much time he had been on the boat but he did know that it hadn't been that long for the food to get in a bad state. So, if the food wasn't bad...then what was it? Why didn't the food taste like always? In fact, why was it flavorless? An orange haired girl immediately came to his mind. It was because of her, maybe it was because without her, Sanji didn't put too much effort cooking it, or maybe it was because she wasn't with him that it didn't have flavour, probably no more food will have flavour without her...that only meant one thing:

THE MEAT WILL TASTE LIKE NOTHING!

He needed to find Nami quickly


End file.
